As the Tide Flows
by Cryptic Storm
Summary: “I’m 9-and-a-half, and the names Raven." What happens when a girl is raised on the Pearl, why is she so secretive around her name, and how does Scarlett Wood tie into this?
1. Raven

A/N: this story is set just after the end of the movie, hope you enjoy it.  
  
**********************  
  
She ran through the port dodging all the drunken men and women seeking attention, being a sight she'd seen every night since she could remember. Finally making it to the docks her dark eye's sparkled with excitement and childish glee as her eye's landed on the infamous ship that had not been seen in this harbour for 10 years, or so she had been told. It fit every description told to her by men who had seen her (the ship) before, the only difference being the white sails opposed to black ones.  
  
Turning around to make sure no one saw her, she ran towards the ship and climbed aboard. With her little bag of cloths and memories of home, and her beloved sword she bought with her mothers money, she crawled below deck and into a small corner hidden by boxes. She leaned against the hull of the ship taking in what she could in the dark before sleep overcame her. Lying down using her bag as a pillow, she fell asleep.  
  
**********************  
  
Sunlight hit the young girls eye's as the hatch was lifted, peering over a box she watched as someone entered. "Aye there be plenty of gun powder now Cap'in" a female voice yelled out as she placed a barrel down nearby. The girl pulled her head back so the woman wouldn't see her. Only to look up and have the woman staring straight at her. The woman quickly grabbed the girls arm, hauled her from her hiding position, and literally dragged her up on deck. "Cap'in I think I got something ye be wantin' to see." She yelled once again surprise and confusion evident in her voice. A man strode over to where the two females stood. The girl not saying anything.  
  
"Who might you be, and who do ye think ye are hidin' away on me ship?" the Captain growled.  
  
"Is Jack Sparrow on this ship?" the girl spoke of the first time.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, is standin' in front of ya, I answered yer question you answer mine. How old are ya" He stated impatiently. The girl stood there for a moment smiling triumphantly before she curtsied, lifting her dusty skirt and looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm 9-and-a-half, and the names Raven." A mischievous glint in her eye, the Captain saw this and raised a brow.  
  
"got a last name?" he asked, in a more then annoyed manner. Her smile left her face being replaced by one of a more serious look.  
  
"as a matter of fact I do Cap'in, but this being some information I'd rather not tell to ya a the moment." A determination along with a little fear danced in her eyes. Jack growled irritably.  
  
"As the captain of the ship ye happen to be on, I order ye to tell me yer full name." Jack demanded.  
  
"I'll tell you what," the girl began smartly, "I'll tell you my full name if you best me in a sword fight. If I best you, I become apart of your crew, do we have an accord?" spoke the little girl with maturity past the feeble age of 9.  
  
"Aye that we do li'l lass." Captain Sparrow smiled and reached for his sword.  
  
"Cap'in!" came a disapproved and shocked voice of the female, she gave him a look, asking if he was honestly going to fight this little girl. He slide his sword out of it sheath, as an answer. Raven unsheathed her sword the blade being a bit smaller considering her size, while thinking of the mess she had gotten herself into. There is no way I'm going to beat him, I'm not even 10, and I challenged the best swordsman of the sea, to a sword fight She thought to herself as the fight began.  
  
The sound of metal hitting metal filled the ship as the crew watch the little girl battle their Captain. She was talented for a 9 year old, but she wasn't good enough to beat their Captain. The match continued for about 10 minutes until Jack decided he'd had enough of testing her skills and humoring her. When she wasn't paying attention to her feet he kicked out his leg tripping her so she lay of the ground with a hard thud. Pinning her to the ground by kneeling lighting on her chest and his sword lightly to her neck. Anger flashed through her eyes and left soon after realizing she had been defeated.  
  
"Cap'in must I push this she's just a little girl." The women yelled once more in Ravens defense. Captain Sparrow looked up at the women.  
  
"Don't worry Anamaria it's not like I'm going ta.." He was cut off suddenly as the knee that was sitting on her chest and hand clutching the blade was thrown to the side causing him to loose balance and fall to the ground. Before he could got out of his brief shock the little girl was straddling him, knees pinning down his arm, a free hand placing light pressure on his forehead and her blade to his throat. "Kill her," finishing what he had been saying. The girl let a small giggle pass her throat, and she watched the mans face change from confusion to horror, to anger as he tried to move his hands and head to throw her off but to no avail. She smiled, so all those tricks she used in the taverns at home came in hand after all. She was startled out of her thoughts as she heard the man beneath her scream. "Get off of me!" she was immediately pulled off by Anamaria. Captain Sparrow looked at his crew memeber, it was quite obvious she had taken an interest in the little girl.  
  
"Where on earth did ya learn moves like that," Anamaria asked with interest referring to the trick Raven had just pulled on their Captain. Raven smiled at the women.  
  
"I was born and raised in Tortouga, I've found ways of defending myself against all the drunken men." Looking at the Captain, he looked offended "not that fighting you was like fighting a drunken man but the small distraction reminded me of one, and from there I knew what to do." Jack glared at Anamaria realizing she was the reason for the 'distraction' and him losing the fight.  
  
"I've said it before and this just proves it's back luck ta have a women aboard." Gibbs mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "I say we rid our selves of this bad luck next port we stop at." Earning a glare from Anamaria and a worried look from Raven.  
  
"No, I'm a man of me word, she bested me, although through pure luck, the little lass stays." Raven turned to Jack an excited smile on her face.  
  
"I promise I wont let you down," Anamaria grabbed her hand and was about to lead her to one of the extra rooms, when her Captains voice sounded once more, this time his anger gone and confusion took it's place.  
  
"What, at yer age gave ye the desire to become a pirate?"  
  
"Not desire, just curiosity," she stopped and look at the man in front of her, she was proud to call him her.her. "Captain" giving a curt nod she turned to follow Anamaria.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: well what do you think? It will get better, after this chap. I'm thinkin about maybe jumping a couple years. Got any ideas? Constructive criticism is welcome. What do you think of the characters.. I noticed that Jack Sparrow in the movie doesn't actually talk that much like a pirate it's more of a mix between normal and his own. What do you think of Raven? One last comment not to do with the story at all but is it just me or should Bootstrap Bill technically still be alive. I mean the rest of the pirates under the curse could be underwater so he could've just untied the canon swam to the surface and some how lived right? Tell me what you think  
  
Please R&R | | \/ 


	2. The wonders of Tortouga

A/N: Well here ya go another chapter for ya hope you enjoy it.! Oh and I don't own nothing so don't bother suing! 

__

7-and-a-half years later (this would make her 17 for those who don't like math) 

"Cap'in! Tortouga's on the horizon." She yelled down to Jack from the crows-nest where her long dark brown hair flew under her red bandana, matted from years of not properly showering, or running a comb through.

"Alright. Raven come down and take the wheel, Cotton, Gibbs, Anamaria, prepare the Pearl for docking, Tearlach, Duncan! Bring up the empty crates and barrels, Matelot Crimp, Ladbroc, lower the main sail." Captain Sparrow continued barking out orders for his crew and let go of the wheel as Raven took it.

"Tortouga," Raven sighed amongst the clatter and yelling aboard the Pearl. Raven had no great love for the small town. The men would relax, and spend their night drinking or with the whores but she had never fit in, in the town. Female pirates weren't looked up on highly and so she would spend the night watching her back and hiding from her mother, while missing the fact that the ground beneath her was not rocking back and forth. Then she would look about for a friendly face until the sun appeared on their day of departure.

Raven had been able to gain the crews acceptance within the first couple months on board the Pearl. She worked just as hard as they did, and even convinced her Captain to help her improve her sword skills for future raids. The first few times back in Tortouga Anamaria had shown her the places where female pirates could relax a little with some drinks. She had gotten really drunk when she was 15 and since then stayed away from stuff not really liking the small amount of control she had.

*************Flashback*************

__

"Oh come on Raven, a one, small, little, small drink never hurt no one!" Cried Anamaria already quite tipsy herself. Raven sighed her mother had told her not to drink 'cause it make ya do regrettable things' were her exact words. She looked at the cup of rum being pushed towards her, then to Anamaria, even when drunk she was amazingly stubborn and she wasn't going to give up until Raven had tried some. So she picked up the cup and threw it to the back of her throat with somewhat ease as the bitter and spicy taste covered her tongue. Slamming her cup down some of the people around her cheered, as the bartender poured another cup, Raven was about to push it away when someone yelled, 

"She won't drink that she's probably drunk off the first shot, look at her she couldn't hold her liqueur!" the man came forward in the crowed and stood in front of her. She looked at him with an angry glare. Not wanting to look like wussy girl, she said the first thing that came out her mouth.

"Oh yeah ye think ya out drink me you'll be sadly mistaken." 

" 'ow 'bout a drinkin' contest girl."

"yer on!" not realizing what she'd said till she said it. Oh well there's no backing down now. They took shot after shot till Anamaria who had been watching with amused fascination, took the cup from Raven. Causing her too lose, she glared as angrily as she could. Anamaria tisked.

"You've 'ad enough to drink for the night" she laughed while drinking Ravens rum. 

"I'm fine Ana I can still have more," as she reached for the cup. Anamaria pulled back more making Raven stand up to get the cup back. The minute she stood everything started spinning and it took her a few minutes to see straight and then another to remember why she stood up. Then she looked around for Ana but she seemed to have lost interest and gone. Raven was about to fall over when the guy she was drinking with caught her. She laughed at nothing inparticular then mused at the numb feeling running threw her body. Then proceeded in waving her fingers around while looking at them amazed. 

"This yer first time?" The guy from the drinking contest came up to her, she glared at him as best she could, then quickly rephrased his question. "yer first time bein' drunk I mean." She mearly nodded as she almost fell to the ground, the guy was there to catch her. "Need help home?" he asked kindly. She nodded knowing she couldn't walk back to her room by herself. While walking she decided to sing, the only song she knew. Unfortunately for those listening she didn't know it well and just kept screaming "Drink up! Drink up! Drink up! Yo Ho Yo Ho Yo Ho! Until she reached the little room she had booked out for the night. She opened the door laid down on the bed and passed out, or so she thought. She woke up the next morning with a terrible headache, pain between her legs with a note by her head. Raven looked at it wide eyed, rage and humiliation streamed from her eyes down her face in the form of tears. A knock came from her door as Anamaria slowly opened grinning wildly.

"how's the hangover treatin' ya," she paused the smile fading to a look of concern when she saw the lifeless look in Ravens eyes. Shutting the door, walking over and sitting on Ravens bed. "What 'appened love," Raven handed the crumpled note to Anamaria, she looked at it for a moment then back at Raven with a small smile. "Love, I'm a pirate, I can't read that, what'd it say?"

"Two experiences in one night, didn't know it was yer first time, but don't worry luv with some practice you might not be half-bad." Having memorized what it'd said, she took a deep breath to hold in the tears that were fighting to run down her tanned face. Then she looked over at Ana who muttered. 

"Not again," 

"What do you mean 'not again'" Raven asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"Raven Alexandra Wood, I knew your mother. I also know how she came about havin' ya."

A/N : There ya go a bit of a cliffy there sorta not really. Well there ya go Anamaria knew Ms. Wood. Whoever she is (I know but you don't) =) you'll find out soon enough. I hope I can update before I go on holidays if not I'm sorry and I will update when I get back. Please tell me what you think of Raven. I'm trying to keep her in character, but it's hard. What do you think of her character? Again CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. 

Also thank you to: 

****

Wicked-angle3

Dedicated Popoff

Topazqueen1188

Val

Cassie

For reviewing it really makes an author feel like they're doing something worth while of reading.

So please \/ R&R


	3. What to do in Tortouga

A/N: hey people here's my next chapter Thanx to

****

Wicked-angel3, Cassie and **Shona3000 **for reviewing.

###################################

A week later Raven was given the sure sign she wasn't pregnant much to her relief. She laughed a little as she remembered it was the first time she had been happy to receive her dreadful monthly cycle. Anamaria had told Raven that she knew who her father was but promised not to tell. She also got in a small habit of calling Raven li'l S, as kind of a nickname much to the rest of the crews confusion. Then it dawned on Raven she didn't understand why Ana had said 'I also know how she came about havin' ya.' She had never really given how she was conceived any thought, thinking that it was the obvious reason, but remembering the look in Ana's eyes told her differently. _Why didn't I think of this at the time? _Raven questioned herself. _Oh well I'll just ask Ana when I see her._

She continued her stroll through the now dim streets of Tortouga, they had docked a few hours ago as smooth as ever. She had already booked out a room with Ana for the night. So she was just walking around looking for some drunk to confuse. When she saw a man not too much older then herself walking around looking very lost trying with everything he had to dodge the drunken men crowding the now busy night street. She walked up beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked her way a bit surprised, and annoyed.

"Listen I'm sorry I have no money." He said quietly as he shrugged off her hand and began to walk away only to hear the female laughing and walk up to him once again.

"Listen lad I ain't no whore, do I look like a whore to you?" Motioning towards her scrubby pants and boots then up to her dirty shirt and matted hair. He muttered a 'no' then continued to walk. She looked him over once again. He didn't fit in, he was clad in nice black boots, brown trousers, a clean white shirt and vest, his hair looked clean and was pulled in a loose ponytail. _Might as well follow him, if he doesn't lead me to anywhere worth while I'll just take something worth while from him._ She thought as she sauntered casually a few paces behind him. She watched as he made his way out into the forest picking up his pace a little. She looked around gaining her barrings of this forest so she could return to town. When she ran in to something. "God damn tree" she muttered, then it spoke. 

"Why, on bloody earth are you following me?" He yelled as she stumbled backwards in loss of balance and shock. 

"The friggin tree is talkin' to me, bloody hell, too many hours in the sun. Now where'd the lad go." She look around, then straight in front of her where the tree should've been. "Oh there ye are." She said with a smile on her face. "yer not from 'round 'ere I can tell, Ya got a name?" His glare persisted yet Raven ether disregarded it or didn't notice at all, he wasn't sure. "Listen lad I'll shut up once ye tell li'l ol' me, yer name and yer business." Thinking maybe she could profit from it. He turned around annoyed. Raven stopped and looked around they had walked far into the West forest quite a distance from town. "Alright I'll take yer hint and leave since you wont be needin me." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," he said in a low voice. A smirk graced her lips and grew larger as she turned around to face him. 

"yes?" she asked expectantly. The moon light slid through the trees and glistened on her only sliver tooth. 

"Would you help me?" He asked cautiously. 

"Depends on what kind of help ye'd be needin'" She smirked, eyeing his groin, "If ye can't raise yer sword then, I dono, tis probably genetic, sorry luv." Giving a disgruntled sigh he chose not to reply to her comment.

"I left my port, and now I would like to return." He said sharply.

"Why'd ya leave port to begin with?" 

"I wanted freedom, but this is not what I imagined, so before my brother finds me here I wish to return."

"Yer own brother would have ye hanged?" Raven responded with surprise and disgust knowing you were branded disposable if captured in Tortouga. He sighed as he sunk down against a tree trunk.

"It's not my brother, it's his wife's friend I'm worried about, I'd surely be hanged if I were found on this ugly spit of land." He looked up her as she stormed up to him and he soon felt the cold of metal lightly pressed against his throat. 

"This 'ugly spit of land'" she mocked, "just so 'appens to be the place I was born 'n raised, as well the place I call home." She growled then paused staring him straight in the eye, keeping a chuckle down as she realized he thought she would kill him, shaking her head she sigh and place her dagger back in it's holder. "I'm one of the few in this place who'd be willing to help ye. Most would throw ye aside or maybe kill ya, and I'm quite willing to join the rest, if ye don't watch yer words." She took the spot across from the lad and sat down. "Now what be yer name and what's the real reason ye left yer port?" One thing Raven prided herself on was her ability to see through lies. He gave her a shocked and somewhat irritated look.

"My name is Bill Smith as for my reason I don't see why it should matter."

"Well Mr. Smith," she paused giving him and suspicious look, "if I'm gonna help ye, I'd like to know what ye be runnin' from, if not fer curiosity then fer the safety of meself." Raven calmly told him as she looked at the stars through the scattered trees.

"You would not be in danger," He reassured her, she looked at him raising her eyebrow though it was barely visible in the dark, he sigh again as he laid down next to her looking at the stars. "If you must know part of the reason is: I needed to leave the women seeking me out to be their husband." Not looking at him, Raven gave a short laugh. "What, do you not believe me?" He asked insulted, she smiled and looked at him.

"No I believe ye, ye are quite a handsome lad, and by the way yer dressed I assume of high stature. I also know what kind of women wed for status, and actually lad, I feel sorry for ya." She told him truthfully, he gave short laugh in agreement.

"So will you help me?" 

"For a price," then she felt a pair of lips pressed against hers. He pulled back and she gave him a quizzical look.

"I told you already I have no money." 

"Did I say that was a problem?" She said as she leaned in for another kiss. Soon they were both fully undressed. Raw, animalistic, pleasure took over there senses. She hadn't intended to go this far but hey it happens. It's not like this was the first, second or last time it has or will happen. Soon they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning as the sun peaked over the horizon Bill awoke in the forest. He smiled over the nights events as they played in his head. He opened his eyes to find he was alone. With a little note written on tree bark on his chest.

_Bill_

Go through the forest heading north you should reach a small harbour away from Tortouga. That is where the merchant ships dock. You can buy a passage on one I'm sure. I did not think you would like to be dropped off by a pirate ship. Best of luck. 

By the way a gentleman would have at least asked me my name.

Yours truly ________

By the way your sword is in fine condition luv, no genetic problems there.

He gave a small laugh at the coal line where one would have put there name, and chose to ignore the comment about his 'sword' once again although it did offer as an ego boost. Then felt his pockets to find they were empty except for one pound and a compass. Slightly angered, he thought to himself '_a thief, and a literate pirate, you sure know which strumpets to mess with. At least she had the decency to leave me some money and compass to find my way._' With that he got up and left in search of the merchant docks.

********************

A few days later, the Pearl was out anchored in the middle of the sea once again, just before the sun was to rise. The captain came out on deck to find he wasn't the first as he normally was. Looking to the port side he saw Raven coughing over the side of the boat. He walked up to her placing a hand on her back. 

"You alright luv?" he asked, a bit of concern laced his voice, she barely nodded as her stomach lurched once again. He gave her a sympathetic glance. "A little sea sick this mornin are ya?" she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Aye, so it would seem."

A/N: sorry this one took so long to get up, but id didn't get back from vacation till yesterday I hope you enjoy it. R&R please!


	4. Sea Sickness

After a few minutes her stomach began to settle and she sat down leaning against the railing, Jack followed her with his eyes.

"Yer not hung over are ya luv?" giving a curious glance, Jack and Ana were the only two that knew what happened to her when she was drunk that one time. She smiled and shook her head. Jack lifted a brow, she hadn't been sea sick since she came on board the Pearl. "A'right get up then we have a ship to sail." He said while walking over to the wheel. The sun had peaked over the horizon and the crew began to assemble on deck to begin their daily duties.

Several hours had passed and the crew was now scattered about the ship trying to find ways to entertain themselves. Jack was, as usual at the wheel staring out over the ocean. Anamaria slowly made her way up to the quarterdeck towards Jack and leaned against the railing.

"Did you talk with Raven this morning?" Ana inquired.

"Yes.... Well no, more I talked and she made movements with her head." Jack mused.

"I heard her get up this morning, do you know why?" She ignored Jacks comment as she looked out over the sea.

"Aye she was as sea sick as a drunken fool, odd though." He paused as he gazed over to Anamaria, she turned around and gazed at her Captain disappointed with his answer. "the lass has a strong stomach, never been sea sick before."

"I realize that cap'n," she gave a nod of thanks and headed to the front of the ship.

Raven came up from below deck in search of Anamaria, more then pleased to find her standing alone watching the waves bounce off the hull. She approached her and leaned against the rail a few feet away to allow her presence to be known. It wasn't uncommon for a pirate to stab a fellow crew member, if surprised. Hasn't happened on the Pearl yet but why take a chance. Anamaria looked at the girl and nodded a hello then looked out at the sea again. Looking around to see where the rest of the crew rest she slid a bit closer.

"Ana, how did me mother become pregnant?" Her head wiped in Ravens direction at the question, her surprise quickly covered by a calm demeanor.

"I don't know," she relied simply, turning to watch the waves.

"Liar," Raven's voice raising barely above a whisper. "Two years ago ye said ye knew, ye can't just magically forget ya know."

"Ye remembered, didn't think ye would. I be mistaken then I thought ye got your brain from yer Pa'" Anamaria smiled, and turned to Raven only to be greeted by a cold glare. She sighed Raven never took well to her parents being insulted unless she was the one throwing the insults.

"Don't ye go glarin at me li'l S it took ye two years to be askin me 'bout this. Ye obviously fo--"

"Yeah, yeah can ye just be getting on with the story?" Raven smiled, she knew Anamaria was kidding, and Anamaria would never apologize, she's to stubborn. Both women gave a short laugh as Ana began to speak.

Yer mum was passin' Tortuga on her way to Fort Morgan, Port Royal when her ship was attacked and destroyed, she floated on a large piece of debris over to Tortuga which took the lass a couple hours. Once makin' it to land, wet 'n sore she made her way into the part of town ye grew up in, lookin' for some merchants to take her aboard to her destination. I was walkin' down the street 'n she came up to me, I was maybe 10, 11 years old. I told her where to go but to wait till morning. Find a place to sleep in a tavern I says to her. Then continued on me way. A few weeks later I ran into her again, surprised to see her I went up and talked to her. She told me while she was waiting for a room a man started talkin' to her 'n buyin' her drinks till she be a drunken wreck. He lead her up to her room then woke up to find she was sore between her legs 'n 3 shillings on the table. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, only she got paid." Raven said in a fake bitter tone, in reality, she was shocked, her mother had gone through the same thing.

"A bit later she went to a midwife after not receivin' her cycle. They told her, she was pregnant with ye. Her father was to be Governor John Sutherland of Fort Morgan as his brother-in-law was placed in Fort Charles."

"Sutherland? Me mothers name is Wood." She stated firmly.

"She changed it li'l S if she had told the people in Tortuga she was Emily Sutherland, they would of, one, laughed in her face or two tried to kill or ransom her. She was a smart women for bein' raised as a lady. She lived her way through the pregnancy with me help, then whored her self once ye where born so she could raise ya. Strong women ye mum is, independent 'n stubborn as hell, she must have been to get through it all with out help from her rich family ties. Her family don't even know she's alive. She don't want them to know she's a whore, or that she got knocked up by a pirate."

"An here I thought she got knocked up while on the job." Raven replied sarcastically trying hiding her surprise. Receiving a glare from Anamaria.

"Yer mum was 'n is a very respectable person---" Anamaria started,

"Yer lyin'" Raven accused glaring back at Ana.

"Ye, can read 'n write can't ya? Where did ye think yer mum learned that, in Tortuga? 'n why, in bloody hell would I lye 'bout it, to ye."

"because y---"

"Ladies, ladies," cut the calm voice of their captain, Raven took one look at him and stormed off. "She's more temperamental then normal."

"I know," she paused for a moment. "About how long 'till we dock again ye think?" Jack looked at her quizzically.

"We just left Tortuga not even a week ago."

"Just answer me question."

"We can stop in Port Maria for the night if need be."

"I would appreciate that, thanks." Anamaria smiled slightly as she walked down below deck. Giving him no room for argument.

Jack mumbled about not being in control of his own ship, as he watched the women walk down below deck.

The town was dirty, not at bad as Tortuga mind you, just before dusk and the streets were dead silent as the Pearl pulled into the dock and anchored. Raven hadn't been seen much since that morning and yet was the first one to leave the ship and venture into the village. Her destination predetermined. Stopping in front of a small shack she took a suspicious glance around to see if anyone was watching, pleased with what she saw, she looked up once more at the sign that read MIDWIFE and entered.

A/N: a little tid bit I have one of the original scripts for this movie and the ending is completely different! Well not completely different Jack still get the pearl and his crew and Elizabeth and Will still get together but there's a trial for Will's life and Jack isn't rescued from the gallows he doesn't even go to the gallows!!, whoa it's weird. It's so different from the final movie! Instead of turtles Jack says his rotting body is still on the island and that he's a ghost it's weird!!! I just updated I a little bit I'm trying to finish the story before I upload another chapter because I know I don't have a lot of time e-mail me or review if you're really against this.


End file.
